Halo Unleashed
by Wolf of Legend
Summary: After a narrow escape from intergalactic war,the humans and covenant set up the New Covenant,which is supposed to be perfect.But it isn't,It's worse then the old ones put together.As a rebellions leader ship is crushed,it's up to one girl to triumph.


**Disclaimer**

I don't own Halo or anything else in this story except my character. You can add your characters on the Add your Character forum under general; you will get credit for them. I will add them as I can.

**Prologue**

After the deaths of all three Covenant prophets, and a near all out war of the worlds, the human and alien governments formed the New Covenant, having new human and alien prophets and other leaders. This seemed like a good system at first, but then it was realized that it was extremely corrupt. A rebel group, called the United Peoples Grace Space Corps, or UPGSC, was quickly assembled. It was lead by none other then the Master Chief and the Arbiter, as well as a few others. War threatened again, but then the Chief and Arbiter were captured, thanks to a spy in the UPGSC ranks.

**Second Chance**

_Aliens and humans alike cheered as the Arbiter and Master Chief were led out onto the platform, hands cuffed behind their backs. I cried into my fathers shoulder, scared and sorrowful. I didn't understand what was really going on, but you really couldn't expect a six-year-old to understand things like this. My father cried silently, trying not to let his emotions show._

_Suddenly, he put me down. "Stay here," He told me quietly. "I've got to stop this, it isn't right. I'll come back for you, I promise." I nodded, wiping away my tears. He smiled at me and left. I turned around and watched the platform below. I wanted for them to be saved, especially since they were like uncles to me._

_The Blade, a sheet of pure energy that could cut through almost anything, was charging up, preparing to fall. My father leapt out and freed the Arbiter and master Chief, handing weapons to them. They fought off the squad of Brutes that came charging out to stop them and I tried not to make it obvious I was cheering for them._

_Then, before anyone had a chance to really notice it, the Blade fell. I screamed. All those that I loved were under that deadly contraption. Someone grabbed me from behind, making me scream in terror. They dragged me to the empty platform where the new Prophets and lead brute were waiting._

_"For the crimes your father committed, whom we can no longer punish, you will be punished in his place. You are to be marked a hieratic and forced to live in the jails," one of the prophets said. I kicked as the brander came, trying to break free. The lead brute gathered the thing up. I screamed louder then I even thought possible._

I sat up, breathing as if I had just run ten miles. Damp black hair hung in my face as I closed once blue now amber eyes. I traced the scar on my stomach, catching my breath. I'd been the first human ever branded like that; many had followed in rapid succession. I lay back down, giving up on sleep. They'd wake me up soon anyways.

The buzzer that told me to get up went off, filling the entire cell with the annoying sound. I sat up again. Ten years I had been here, and at only sixteen, I had probably seen more then people three times my age had. I was taller then many humans, and extremely skinny from going weeks with out food at times. Somehow, I had survived ten years down here. Survived through the experiments that gave me enough strength to throw a hunter, or lekgolo, across a room, enough speed to out run a ghost and glossy black bat like wings. Experiments that made me turn into a black wolf at will. Somehow, I had survived the unimaginable.

The door opened. I groaned inwardly. Most of the time, this meant another experiment or another fight to the death with something. I stood up anyways, wishing that there was something I could do about it, but knowing that the guards had stunners I couldn't fight off. The usual guard was there, stunner at the ready, along with someone else. The new Arbiter, the one who had taken my uncle's place, stood behind him. Instantly, hatred rose up in me, forcing me to suppress a growl.

"This is the strongest one we have down here, sir," the guard, a human, said nervously. The Arbiter walked around me. It took all my will power not to lash out at him. He had a scare like my own, only partially hidden by his armor, but I felt no connection to him from it.

"She doesn't look like much," He commented.

I couldn't resist. "There's more to me then meets the eye, thanks to these fools."

The guard acted as if to stun me, but the Arbiter stopped him. "She can speak her mind, I don't find it offending." The guard backed off slowly. He turned to me. "You're to come with me to see the prophets."

I stood and followed him out. Guards surrounded me, making escape impossible. I was growling under my breath. They lead me to the Hall of the Arbiters. I remember my uncle telling me about this place, what had happened when he'd been brought here.

"Do you know where you are, Human?" a prophet asked. I nodded, barley keeping my emotions under control. "Come here, tell me your name."

Wordlessly I obeyed. "Kindelia."

The Prophet looked over at the Arbiter who stood nearby. "Test her, we don't want a weakling. A squad will be here momentarily to assist you."

He lunged at me, and I spun out of the way. A squad of Elites charged in. I dodged gunfire, swords and what ever else they came at me with. I threw those in my way across the room. Finally, I jumped onto a pillar and stayed there, use my tough scaly wings as shields. I would not fight if I could help it.

"Come down from there!" the Arbiter yelled. I ignored him.

"Come, if you can reach me, we will give you a chance for freedom from our prison cells," the prophet said. I glared as the Elites surrounded him, joined by a few brutes. I growled out loud, considering his words.

My desperate want to escape spending my life in a cell got the best of me. I spread my wings to their full twelve feet span, obviously shaking a few of the warriors.

"No flying," one growled. I folded my wings and leapt, but was no longer human when I landed, but a very large, pitch black, wolf. I snarled, causing a path to nearly totally clear for me. Only the Arbiter stood in my way. I wasn't going to hold back.

He wasn't either. I charged, tearing through shields and armor as best I could as he used an energy sword. My wings would just absorb the energy from it, but they couldn't always block him. I jumped, clearing several heads, and landed in front of the Prophet.

"That's enough, she proven her self more then worthy for what we have planned for her." He said as the other two hierarchs appeared beside him. One was a human, the other another alien. "She is to become the first human Arbiter, to help you in our bidding. She is more then qualified."

The human turned to me. "Do you accept?"

I was speechless. Then an Idea struck me. "Yes, I do."


End file.
